Secret Desires
by WiccidKaye
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke have been crushing on each other for a few years now. Can they prove their love? ItachixSasuke
1. Dreaming of You

_Warning: Contains: Lemon, Yaoi and Sasuke x Itachi_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, The show would have lots of yaoi. I do however own Kuni Sukiyano._

Secret Desires

_-Chapter one: Dreaming of you-_

_"Ah! Harder! It feels so good!"_

_"It feels so good just for me to be in you!"_

_2 raven-haired shinobi were clashing together in the age old rhythm of pure lust._

_The older of the two whispered into the ear of the smaller shinobi._

_"Maybe you should wake up."_

Sasuke shot up in bed to see his sheets around his ankles and his sleeping pants wet with his own seed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

This was not the first wet dream he has had of his brother, Itachi. These have been going on for a few years now.

He threw his sheets into the laundry pile and walked into the shower, where he was bombarded with thoughts of Itachi, how he'd been in that shower already today. This was becoming a daily routine.

Maybe something would change. Maybe Itachi would change. He wished something would.

After he finished his shower, he put on some black pants and a tight, blue t-shirt, then sulked downstairs to have breakfast with Itachi. It was a Saturday, so neither one of them had to go to school. He always felt better after he started to smell the Pop-Tarts in the toaster.

Sasuke walked straight into the kitchen, snatched the Pop-Tarts from the toaster, ignoring Itachi's protests, and sat down in front of the TV.

Not even 5 minutes after he sat down did the doorbell ring.

"Sasuke-san? Itachi-san? Helloo?"

_Could that be..?_

Itachi ran and opened the door, revealing a pale, raven-haired shinobi.

"Kuni?"

"Yup, it's me. Remember how I went on a little vacation for the past week?"

"..Yeah..what about it?"

"Well, I'm glad I brought so much stuff, because when I got back to my house, someone had burned it down!"

"Holy crap."

Sasuke and Itachi proclaimed in unison.

"Do you guys think I can stay here? I won't be ANY trouble. I'll do work and everything!"

Itachi thought for a moment.

"Hmm...Can you cook? We've kind of been eating the same sort of stuff every day."

"Oh, yeah! It's my only skill that is better than any of my ninja skills! How do you think I make money?"

"Then you can stay here. I always knew it was a good idea to get a place with an extra room and..."

Itachi trailed off.

Sasuke sighed.

"Do you have your stuff with you?"

Sasuke asked.

Itachi kepted trailing on about his 'great ideas' and such.

"Yeah, right out here."

"Let me help you bring those in."

She smiled.

"You're always so nice to me, Sasuke-san. Thanks."

"No prob."

_-End of Chapter 1-_


	2. Moved in

_-Chapter 2: Moved in-_

"Here we go. Thanks for the help, Sasuke-san."

"Your welcome."

"Does Itachi-san always trail off like that?"

"You have NO idea. You eventually get used to it though."

"Ahh..OK."

"And..um..could you stop calling me 'Sasuke-san'?"

"Sasuke-kun then?"

"How about just 'Sasuke'? And Itachi hates being called 'Itachi-san' or 'Itachi-kun', so you'll have to call him 'Itachi',"

"Wow..That's going to be a difficult change. I always give everyone a title like, 'kun', 'chan', 'san', 'sama', but I guess I'll try, Sasuke!"

"There we go! Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah. I stopped off at the ramen shop. I didn't want to be a burden."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. Family is never a burden. Except Itachi sometimes."

"Who is sometimes what?"

Itachi said, walking into view.

"Umm..."

"He was saying, 'Itachi is sometimes the best brother eva!'."

"..Riiiiight...I'm used to my little Otouto talking about me behind my back."

Itachi said, giving his little brother a noogie.

She giggled.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to have fun here. What's that you're holding, Sasuke?"

"MY POP-TART!!"

Itachi screamed and snatched it from Sasuke.

"Thanks a lot...that was the last one!

Kuni opened up a bag and pulled out a blue box.

"Ohh, really?"

She said, waving it in front of him.

"STRAWBERRY POP-TARTS..."

"I'll give you them ALL on one condition...you tell me what you dreamt about last night. And don't lie! I can tell. If you lie..."

And she pulled out a kunai.

Sasuke gulped.

"I could always TAKE IT from your mind. It's very slow, but I can't say it's comepletely painless..."

She cackled.

"Could you tell me what you're going to do with the kunai?"

"I'm going to jam it right up your a-"

"Fuck it! I'll tell you!"

Kuni smirked. That never failed.

_-End of Chapter 2-_


	3. A Family Secret

_-Chapter 3: A Family Secret-_

"I'll tell you. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell Itachi."

"..OK. I won't tell Itachi."

Kuni stated, putting her hands up.

"Good. Last night...I dreamt that Itachi and I were having sex and...I was enjoying it. I...love him..."

Kuni stared at him in disbelief, her face steadily blushing. After checking his face for any sign of a joke, she grabbed another box of Pop-Tarts and handed them both to Sasuke.

"That's...um...uh...wow."

She began to shuffle her feet uncomfortably.

"You should put those in the toaster."

"Right...thanks."

"No prob...

Oh-em-eff-gee."

She whispered, walking to the bathroom.

"Should've just given it to him..I'm going to have that mental picture for a while..."

_-In the dining room-_

"Fuck, where'd you get those Pop-tarts?"

Itachi questioned.

"None of ya business!"

You could hear what sounded like muffled retching coming from the second floor.

"What's that sound?"

Itachi suddenly asked.

"Sounds like Kuni's sick or something."

"Yeah, I'm going to go check on her."

"Whatever."

Sasuke said, slightly annoyed.

Pop

Out come the Pop-Tarts.

Sasuke sighed.

This was going to be rough, living with Itachi AND Kuni.

_-End of Chapter 3-_

Sorry if I gave you a craving for Pop-Tarts, I just really want some myself. I have to remember to go to the store.


	4. Just Chatting

_-Chapter 4: Just Chatting-_

_-Upstairs-_

"Hey, Kuni? You OK?"

Kuni emerged from the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just let me unpack my stuff."

"'Kay, I'll trust ya."

And with that, Itachi ran down the steps, hoping to get some of those Pop-Tarts.

Kuni walked into what was now her room and popped down on the bed.

"I should REALLY start now."

_-One hour later-_

"All set. Lets check our E-Mail, shall we?"

Kuni said to herself.

_Welcome back, Mi3dUP_

_Currently online: _

_BuBBL3gum8a8y_

_P3arl3y3D_

_Ram3nlovR_

_Entering chatroom..._

_BuBBL3gum8a8y: Well, tht's ur opinion._

_Ram3nlovR: Yeh, so y's it matter 2 u??_

_P3arl3y3D: Kun! ur on!_

_Mi3dUP_: _Yeh, im all unpacked. wut r u guys up 2 2day?_

_BuBBL3gum8a8y: Well, im gonna kill Naru 2day_

_Ram3nlovR: Hey! im here u kno!_

_Mi3dUP_: _Saku! u wouldnt kill a mem of ur sqad, wud u??_

_P3arl3y3D: Oh, come on. saku says tht alot. how many times does she actually?_

_Mi3dUP_: _Someday, im gonna wake up and I won't have a enough peeps in my group...damn, can u contol urself saku??_

_BuBBL3gum8a8y: I can try. G2g my moms b-in a beyotch. TTYL!_

_**BuBBL3gum8a8y logged off, 11:13**_

_Ram3nlovR: dam, i gotta eat. l8r, kun! l8r, hina!_

_**Ram3nlovR logged off, 11:14**_

_Mi3dUP_: _they r 2 messed up, rn't they?_

_P3arl3y3D: yup. so..what hav u done at the uchiha house?_

_Mi3dUP_: _Puked._

_P3arl3y3D: Eww! y?_

_Mi3dUP_: _Can u promise not 2 tell ANYONE?_

_P3arl3y3D: Promise! wuts up?_

_Mi3dUP_: _Sasu had a dream last nite where he fucked Ita and enjoyed it! He luvs him more than a brotha. 2 creepy._

_P3arl3y3D: Now I think i need 2 call saku._

_Mi3dUP_: _hina! u promised!_

_P3arl3y3D: JK...u need 2 lite-n up!_

_Mi3dUP_: _fine, but if u tell anyone, Ill blo ya brains out! understand? sasu trusted me with this._

_P3arl3y3D: Kk. secret is safe wit me!_

_**XxDaRkAnG3lxX logged on, 11: 16**_

_XxDaRkAnG3lxX: Wazzup, hina? wazzup, kun?_

_Mi3dUP_: _Nm, sasu._

_P3arl3y3D: Hey, sasu._

_Mi3dUP_: _u kno, if u want 2 talk 2 me, u can go 2 the nxt rm._

_XxDaRkAnG3lxX: yeh, i kno. sooo, wat hav u grls been talking 'bout?_

_P3arl3y3D: how crazy saku is. she sayz she's gonna kill naru 2day._

_Mi3dUP_: _but she sayz tht every day._

_XxDaRkAnG3lxX: True..._

_P3arl3y3D: I g2g time 4 family day 2 begin._

_Mi3dUP_: _y wasnt i invited?_

_P3arl3y3D: Lol. IDK._

_Mi3dUP_: _whtevr. bye._

_**P3arl3y3D logged off, 11:18**_

_Mi3dUP_: _Now its kinda pointless 2 b in da chatrm. meet u in 2?_

_XxDaRkAnG3lxX: Sure._

_**XxDaRkAnG3lxX logged off, 11:19**_

_**Mi3dUP logged off, 11:19**_

_-End of Chapter 4-_


	5. Make Love in Dis Club

_-Chapter 5: Make Love in Dis Club-_

_-Kuni's room-_

"Yo, Kuni."

"Hey, what'd you want to talk about?"

"About earlier, I didn't-"

Sasuke started

"Hey, I'm the one who wanted to know...Not much we can do now. I've learned I'm unable to block stuff out, so that's a no-go."

"Yeah...Want to just TRY to...forget about it?"

Sasuke asked.

"Sure, we can try. Where's Itachi at?"

"Oh, he left with his friends to chill somewhere."

_-The Club-_

"So when do you plan on claiming him as yours, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

It was obvious to them that Itachi loved his little brother more than just a brother. But it wasn't like they were going to meddle, this was after all Itachi's own problem and they had their own.

Itachi turned to look back at his friends, he and his friends were considered sick, but they never saw Incest as a sin. Just a whole other level of love for a family member in more than just family.

Besides it was not like you could choose who you fell in love with. It just happened.

"I'm not sure that I even plan on telling him, especially when I don't know what his reaction will be." Itachi sighed "We better get going."

"Well, he could probably think badly of it, but I doubt anything more. You're his brother, you should try telling him." Deidara said.

Itachi smacked Deidara in the back of the head.

"You have absolutely NO idea what this is like, do you? Loving your own flesh and blood, more than just that??"

"Pfft..don't even HAVE a brother, Itachi."

Deidara retorted.

"Hate to put you down, but it'd be more suitable if you loved your cousin, whats-her-face...Kugi?"

Kisame said.

"..Kuni. Get off my case!"

Itachi snapped, giving him a look that said that if he didn't, REAL bad things were going to happen to his balls.

Kisame backed off a few steps.

"Kay, CHILL! What crawled up YOUR ass today??"

Itachi gave him the finger and headed for the door.

Sasori then yelled,

"Hey, ITACHI! WAIT!! You're our ride home!!"

While running after him.

_-End of chapter 5-_


	6. A Little Demonstration

_-Chapter 6: A Little Demonstration-_

_-The next day-_

"Soo, do you really?"

Kuni asked while Itachi was away.

"Really what?"

"You know."

"No, I don't so just ask me."

"Do you really love him?"

"I thought we were going to forget about that!!"

Sasuke snapped.

"I know, but I just want to find out. Do you love him more than you should?"

"I will fucking stab you!!"

"Pfft. I'll let you in on a little secret. If I'm mortally injured, my body heals itself...just a little present from a certain someone."

"What the fuck?? Prove it!!"

"Fine."

She took out a kunai and tossed it to Sasuke

"Put in in, right here"

She said, pointing to the left side of her chest.

"Try to hit my heart."

With all his might, Sasuke rammed the kunai into Kuni's heart. She pulled it out and a crap load of blood spilled out. She moved her shirt away from where he stabbed her and...nothing. No holes or anything.

"What the..?"

"Did you thing I was joking? Now help me clean this blood off the floor!"

Kuni worked on trying to get all the blood off the floor until Itachi came in.

"What the fuck happened here??"

Itachi questioned.

"Just a little demonstration."

Kuni answered.

"More like DEMON-stration"

Sasuke added.

Kuni smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Seriously, what happened?"

Itachi asked again.

"I asked him to stab me and he did."

Showing Itachi where Sasuke stabbed her.

"I don't see anything."

Itachi pointed out

"That was the demonstration."

Kuni replied.

"Apparently, when she has a wound that can kill her, her body immediately heals itself."

"Wow...that's fucked up."

"Why does everyone say that?!"

Kuni screamed.

Itachi chuckled to himself...this was going to be fun.

_-End of Chapter 6-_


	7. Living with Family

_-Chapter 7: Living with Family-_

_-Later that day-_

_Mi3dUP_: _lol they were 2 freaked out! c u skool 2marow?_

_P3arl3y3D: Sure, kun! i REALLY hav 2 go. there IS a test._

_Mi3dUP_: _tru. i 4got about tht. Geez. G2g. my turn 2 make dinner_

_P3arl3y3D: really?_

_Mi3dUP_: _no i hav 2 make it every time. they cant cook._

_P3arl3y3D: lol bye_

Kuni shut her laptop and headed downstars to start making dinner. She was in a good mood, so she decided to make stir-fry.

_-1 hour later-_

"Hey, dinner's ready! Come downstairs!"

Kuni called up the staircase.

The smell of the food had wafted up the steps and straight to Itachi and Sasuke, so they cleared the stairs in one jump.

They were pleased to see a good quanity of stir-fry and rice sitting in the kitchen.

Kuni served the three of them and said,

"Dig in!"

By the way that Itachi and Sasuke wolfed down the food, you would've thought they hadn't eaten in a few months.

"So..how's the stir-fry, guys?'

"Really good!"

Sasuke managed to say through the half-masticated food in his mouth.

"Eww! Don't talk with your mouth full! Hey..I bet you can't drink a glass of water through all of that."

"How much?"

Sasuke choked through the food.

"Ten bucks."

"OK."

And Sasuke ran to the sink and filled a glass with water.

"You are SUCH and idiot."

Itachi chuckled.

And with that, Sasuke poured the water into his mouth, spilling rice and water all over his black t-shirt.

"Fuck! My new shirt!"

Sasuke yelled, coughing and sputtering what was left of his food.

"Pay up, then clean up!"

"I don't have my wallet on me...sorry."

"Pfft..you just don't want to pay...you want to but a new shirt!"

Sasuke stormed off, muttering something about plans and swords.

Kuni high-fived Itachi and they both continued to eat.

"Soo..what'd you do today? Think dirty things about your little Otouto?

"Wha..?? How'd you..?"

"Your face tells the story. Maybe you should tell your little Otouto how you feel. He can't do anything bad to you. After all, you are his Aniki."

Itachi sighed.

"Yeah, it'd be the good thing to do, but...what would he think of me?? He's only my little brother."

"I don't know, but I just think you should tell him. You know, sweep him off his feet."

"That sounds sooooo cheesy."

"Well, at least I don't want to be an Incest couple."

Kuni said running from the dining room.

"Uchihacest! Yeah!"

Kuni remarked, being chased through the front room by Itachi.

_-End of Chapter 7-_


	8. Before School

_-Chapter 8: -_

_-The next day-_

Kuni kept their secrets well and Itachi began to think about what she said.

_She's right...I should really do something...but..._

"Aniki? Hellooo? We have to go to school, remember??"

"Yeah, Itachi! We have a test!"

Kuni added.

"We do?? Never mind then."

"Too late, we're going."

Itachi said, finally snapping out of his trance.

"Come on, everyone."

"Fuck. Why'd you have to say THAT, Kuni??"

But Kuni didn't even answer. She just flicked him off.

So Kuni, Itachi, Sasuke and all of Itachi's friends squeezed into Itachi's car and drove off to school.

"Ugh, I hate this song!"

Deidara remarked, reaching from the back to the radio.

"Deidara, get back there!"

Itachi snapped.

"We could get pulled over."

"Why??"

Deidara pouted, slumping back into his seat.

"I have NO idea. All I know is, you can't do that."

"Then flip on channel 9-5-5!"

Kisame said

"No way! I don't want to listen to that crap!"

Sasuke yelled.

"Put on some punk rock!"

"Well since we can't decide,"

Itachi interjected, turning the radio off.

"We'll keep it off."

"Pfft…kill joy."

Sasori said.

"It doesn't matter anyway. We're here."

The car pulled in next to the curb and everyone hopped out. Itachi and his friends stayed by the car while Sasuke ran off to chill with Gaara and Kuni to hang out with Naruto

_-Sasuke and Gaara-_

"Sooo,"

Gaara said.

"Was what you told me in the chat room SERIOUS?"

"Yup."

Sasuke answered, looking around at everyone in the schoolyard.

"I knew you liked guys, but your own brother??"

"Keep it down, will ya??"

Sasuke snapped.

"I don't want anyone else to know! I barely told Kuni!"

"You trusted that BITCH with this secret??"

"She asked me what I dreamt about that night. It was either tell her or get a kunai shoved up my ass!"

"Oooh!"

"I know!"

But Gaara wasn't listening.

"Yummy..."

He exclaimed.

"You checking him out again?"

Hyuuga Neji. He had to admit that he did use to have a crush on Neji when they were younger, but that quickly passed. The only thing that he knew he noticed he liked was guys with long hair, Itachi had nice long hair, so did Neji, but who cared about his hair now? Though that did get out as a rumor amongst girls saying that he liked _girls_ with long hair and they started to grow it out.

Sasuke disliked girls, their nails, their sweet demeanor and the fact that they lie. Girls were like a whole other species in the world that just caused problems; he really disliked the sparkling glee in their eyes that seemed to cover their real side, the ugly side. Every girl had an ugly side that they hid behind the tons of make-up, high pitched voice, and their big conniving eyes.

"Yeah. Oh, shit! He's coming over here!! I got to go!!"

Gaara franticly stated.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke snapped his head over to the Hyuuga with a glare.

"What?"

Sasuke asked in a low voice, he always talked calmly, which seemed to drive girls crazy. That was another thing he did not understand and then again, he was not going to try any further. It was the same as him loving his brother, unexplainable.

"Just wanted to you know…"

Sasuke raised a brow.

_Hyuuga Neji hesitating in talking? When did that happen? _

Sasuke was about to open his mouth and tell Neji to just spill it, but Iruka called Neji. When Sasuke looked up he saw a grinning Deidara waving at him.

"Sasuke, you can leave now."

Sasuke gave a short nod and started to get up only to be stopped abruptly by a hand on his arm.

"I still want to talk to you."

Sasuke nodded at the Hyuuga.

"Okay, see you."

He told Neji as he was let go and he walked over to Deidara who wrapped his arm over Sasuke's shoulders.

"So who was that guy that stopped you back there for a second?"

Sasuke brushed Deidara's arm off his shoulders and sighed.

"That was Neji, who else would it be?"

"He's one of your friends"

"Yeah"

Deidara shrugged. "Do...you like him?"

He asked as casually as he could.

"I used to have a crush on him, but I think it was because of his long hair, nothing more. It was all in the past, let it stay there"

Sasuke answered, he really did not care how he replied.

Deidara sighed and once again casually asked,

"Do you have a crush on someone right now?"

He asked and Sasuke thought for a while on how to respond to that. He had remembered after he got over his crush with Neji he had enjoyed the freedom of being single and not liking anyone but as soon as he hit fourteen his brother invaded his thoughts and now he was longing and scared, basically he was a mess of mixed emotions that all led to the conclusion that he was in love with his brother.

Sasuke looked at the blond from the corner of his eye,

"As a matter of fact I do have a crush on someone right now, but that's all I will tell you"

Deidara pouted as Sasuke made his way over to the door.

_-End of Chapter 8-_


	9. The Phone Call

_-Chapter 9: The Phone Call-_

_-Kuni and Naruto-_

"Sooo..Kuni,"

Naruto started. He noticed that Kuni was a little...out of it.

"What's on your mind?"

"Huh..? Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking about something."

"About what? Come on! You can tell me!"

"Everyone knows you can't be told any secrets, Naruto! You make them world news!"

Kuni snapped.

"I do no- wait! Did you just call me, 'Naruto'?"

"Yeah...that's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you always call me, 'Naruto-kun'."

"Oh, I'm being forced to drop the whole, 'kun, chan' thing."

"Wow, are Sasuke and Itachi THAT messed up? Know what? Forget it. So, what's your secret??"

"Why do I even TRY to talk to you??"

Kuni questioned, walking towards Hinata.  
"And don't follow me!"

"Geez, what crawled up HER ass today??"

"Hey, Kun!"

"Hey, Hina!"

They proclaimed, giving each other a hug.

"How were your first 2 days at the house of Uchiha?"

Hinata asked.

"OK, I guess. Guess what??"

"What??"

"Itachi is the same case!!"

"You mean he..?"

"Yup. If they find out, they could...you know. Don't tell Ino and Saku...they'd freak!"

"Duh! Oh my god!"

"I know! Are you still free to go to the mall after school?"

Kuni asked.

"Yeah..I am."

"Oh, shit! I have to tell Itachi and Sasuke!"

Kuni yelled, pulling out her cell phone.

_-Itachi and friends-_

"So, are you going to take her advice?"

Sasori questioned.

"I REALLY don't know I-"

_Party like a rockstar! Party like a-_

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Itachi!"_

"Hi."

_"Listen, just thought I'd let you know, I'm going with Hinata to the mall after school, so I won't be there to start dinner. Is that OK?"_

_No Kuni? Just time with my little Otouto?_

"I don't mind. You've worked hard."

_"Thanks, Itachi!"_

_click_

"No Kuni..?"

"So there's your chance to get Sasuke!"

Kisame cheered.

"Shut up, you bitch!"

"I'm not a bitch! I'm a proud FISH you cocksucker!"

_-Sasuke-_

_What am I going to do about Kuni?? If I'm going to do something with my Aniki-_

_When I was, a young man, my father, took me into th-_

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Sasuke! Thought I'd let you know that I'm going to the mall with Hinata after school, so you and Itachi are going to be alone!"_

_click_

_That was lucky._

_-End of Chapter 9-_


	10. All alone

_-Chapter 10: All Alone-_

_-After school-_

"So, what are you guys going to do with Kuni gone?"

Kisame questioned.

"Well..."

Itachi started.

"We'll have to find some way to survive without her cooking."

Sasuke interupted.

"Yeah? I heard her cooking is pretty good."

Deidara said.

"That's how she makes her money."

Sasori pointed out.

"Here's your stop."

Itachi said.

"But we aren't even-"

"Just get out!"

Itachi yelled, giving them each a look that said they'd die if they didn't get out in 5 seconds.

And Sasori, Kisame and Deidara ran out of the car and to their houses.

Sasuke just sat in the back seat and stared out the window, bored.

"How was school, Otouto?"

"Fine."

"Did you finish your work?"

"Yep."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Naruto tripped."

"Hmm."

_Why do I even bother? Oh, yeah..._

Itachi smirked. With Kuni gone...

"Aniki?"

"Huh?...Oh. What?"

"Can we stop off somewhere on the way home? I have to buy a new shirt."

"Didn't you hive your money to Kuni after that bet?"

"Oh, yeah. Fuck. That bitch."

"So...do you have any plans, Otouto? Going anywhere with Gaara?"

"Nope. I'm free for the rest of the day. How about you?"

"Same here."

"Not going to the club today??"

"Nope."

_SCORE!_

They both thought.

_-Later, At home-_

_-Sasuke-_

_Did Itachi go somewhere? He said he didn't have any plans. Well, if he went somewhere, then I'm gonna go._

Sasuke walked into his room to change, not bothering to close the door.

_-Itachi-_

_Hmm? Where's my little Otouto?_

Itachi had stepped out the door for a minute to get some fresh air before he talked to Sasuke about...the 2 of them.

Itachi began to search the house. Not in the kitchen, not in the living room, not in the bathroom, all that was left was Sasuke's room. He took one peek into Sasuke's room and instantly got a nosebleed.

Sasuke had taken off his shirt and shorts and stood before him in only his boxers and even those were coming off.

He could feel a line of drool moving down his chin.

Sasuke was about to begin to full down his boxers, but noticed his Aniki at the door.

"Itachi!!"

Hearing his little brother's voice made him snap out of it.

"Uh..sorry! You should've-"

"Heh. I thought you had left."

Sasuke said, walking over to his clearly aroused Aniki. Itachi stood up, lifted Sasuke's chin up and pulled him into a kiss.

Sasuke pulled away.

"Wait...How long have you..?"

"Ah, for longer than you think, Otouto."

_-End of Chapter 10-_


	11. Busted

_-Chapter 11: Busted-_

Sasuke shrugged and went back into the kiss, but attempting to deepen it. Instantly, Itachi allowed Sasuke access to his mouth, feeling that sweet tongue rubbing against his own they began a battle for dominance.

Itachi then began to push the both of them away from the door and towards the bed.

"Mm…Aniki.."

Sasuke moaned through the kiss as they fell onto the bed.

Itachi yelled out in pain as he hit the sheets. Their lips finally parted to see what hurt him so.

It seemed as if Itachi's pants were going to split at the seams!

Sasuke chuckled and tore off Itachi's pants and boxers, revealing his pulsing member.

"And I was afraid that you didn't love me."

Sasuke joked, pulling back into a kiss.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps.

"Holy mother fucking shit!"

Itachi and Sasuke turned towards the door to see...Kuni.

"I...need to find a bar."

Kuni said, walking back downstairs.

"Should I go close the door?"

Itachi asked.

"Aah...fuck it. Keep it open. It's not like she's going to come back."  
Sasuke answered.

"She's known that I love you."

"Heh. She's known that I love YOU."

"Huh...fucked up."

_-End of chapter 11_


	12. Liquid love

_-Chapter 12: Liquid Love-_

With that, Itachi put 2 of his fingers into Sasuke's mouth. He sucked them lovingly, swirling his tongue around them.

After a few moments, Itachi removed his fingers from Sasuke's mouth and flipped him onto his hands and knees.

"Why'd you..?"

"I want you to relax, Otouto."

Itachi then stuck his fingers into his Otouto and began to stretch him. Sasuke started to moan and gasp.

Itachi then started to rub his brother's prostate, attempting to make him hard.

Itachi pulled his fingers out.

"Please, nii-san, fuck me nice and hard!"

Sasuke screamed.

Itachi leaned in to lick the side of his little brother's neck and enjoyed the pleasurable shiver that ran through Sasuke's body.

"And you're supposed to be a virgin?"

Itachi questioned.

Sasuke ignored that, hoping they could continue their fun.

"Please!"

Itachi smirked and entered him. He heard a hiss come from Sasuke.

"Aniki, you can move."

Sasuke said after a moment.

"I'm not going to break."

With that, Itachi began to thrust into him, enjoying the pleasurable moans and gasps coming from his Otouto.

"Aah! Nii-san!"

Sasuke moaned after being hit dead on his prostate be his brother's cock.

Realizing that was where it was, Itachi began to his that spot dead on Every. Single. Time.

They both could feel that they were going to come.

"ITACHI!"

Sasuke screamed, blasting his cum onto the sheets.

"SASUKE!"

Itachi yelled, spilling his seed into Sasuke's hole.

Itachi pulled out and sat next to his Otouto.

"Ahh..Aniki.."

Sasuke moaned.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Otouto."

_-End of Chapter 12-_


	13. At the Bar

_-Chapter 13: At the Bar-_

_-Kuni-_

"I...need to find a bar."

Kuni said, walking back downstairs.

She pulled out her cell and called Naruto

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Naruto, are you busy?"

_"No, not really. Why?"_

"Well, I just saw the most disturbing thing and I need to forget it. Want to go to the bar?"

_"Yeah, sure! See you soon!"_

_click_

_-Later at the bar-_

"hic And they wer doin it..in the shower!"

"That's..pretty disturbing.."

"Lets go to your place and do something fun!!"  
Kuni said, caressing Naruto's leg.

"I don't know...you're pretty drunk."

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am!"

Naruto frowned. He knew that if she was like this, do as she says, or have a glass bottle broken over your head.

Naruto sighed.

"Fine. Lets go."

Kuni smiled.

"Yay!!"

_-At Naruto's house-_

"Here we are."

"Hey, Naruto! Follow me!"

And she ran into his bedroom. When he walked in, she was lying down on his bed in a sexy pose.

"Want to play the Bouncy Bed Game, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed. For the longest time, he had a crush on Kuni, but thought they'd only be friends.

"Hmm..how do you play..?"

Naruto asked seductively, walking over to the bed.

"Let me show you.."

Kuni said, standing up and pulling him into a kiss.

As they kissed, they were continueously groping each other.

When Naruto leaned in to deepen the kiss, they fell onto the bed.

His hands gently caressed every one of her curves. Her soft hands were moving on his body too. He ripped off her shirt, she ripped off his. They both suddenly stopped when she got to...a certain part of his body. Their lips finally released each other. He gave her a nod and she tore his pants off, exposing his pulsing member.

She looked like she was searching for words to describe what she saw.

"Whoa!"

She managed to say.

"Kuni, I'm embarrassed about this."

She licked the head.

"Hey...Don't worry about it."

Since she was only a virgin, she started to experiment with what she could do to it. She licked it, she sucked on it, she even nibbled on it.

She could tell that each and every one of them were pleasing Naruto. His moans...they told the story.

Then, she decided to really suck on it. She dove down his hard heat, going as far as her little virgin mouth could take her.

Soon after, Naruto began tugging on her long, raven hair.

"I-I'm gonna come!"

But she only sucked harder. Naruto began to tug harder.

"Kuni! S-stop! I'm gonna-"

And with one last hard tug, Naruto threw his head back and came.

He heard a gulp and saw a bit of his seed in the corner of her mouth

"Yummy.."

Kuni licked her lips.

Kuni brought her face over to Naruto's and kissed him. He didn't want to open his mouth after what she just did, but, he ended up opening his mouth when she pinched one of his hard nipples.

He gasped and Kuni's tongue dove in his mouth. He tried to push her off, but he couldn't because he was tired. Even if he wasn't tired he still wouldn't able to push her off. Why? Because she was rocking their hips...

Suddenly, Naruto pulled off her pants and she pulled away.

"Mm...impatient, are we?"

From her rocking their hips, Naruto had become hard. Kuni had noticed this and slipped his member into herself.

She gasped. She began to move herself up and down on his hard length.

She started to moan.

"It feels...so good!"

She managed to moan.

"Ahh..! It IS good!"

He groaned.

_She looks so hot, her boobs giggling with each movement. This is WAY more arousing than the blow job._

He could feel it again. He could feel it growing more. They both could tell. he was gonna come.

Up and down..every movement getting him closer to coming

She began to move faster, only speeding up the process.

She impaled herself on him one last time. She gave out one last, long moan and he came.

Naruto watched it drip down them both...they both colapsed onto the bed.

She got up off his cock and went to lay down next to him.

He turned to face her.

_God, she's so beautiful._

She curled up in front of him, putting her head on the crook of his neck and fell asleep. He soon fell asleep too.

_-End of chapter 13-_


	14. The Next Morning

_-Chapter 14: The Next Morning-_

_-Itachi and Sasuke-_

Sasuke had fallen asleep, so Itachi decided to lie down next to him and played with Sasuke's hair for a moment, but soon fell asleep too.

Lucky for them, it was Friday.

Sasuke woke on Saturday morning to find his Aniki curled up behind him and a pain in his ass.

"Ooh, fuck."

He whispered.

_It feels like my ass went a few rounds with Rocky Balboa..._

"Mm..you finally up, Otouto?"

Itachi whispered in his ear.

"Yeah...my ass hurts like hell.."

"That's my fault...you looked too yummy in the middle of the night, so I got into that ass again."

Sasuke winced as he tried to sit up.

"Please ask next time, niisan."

"I'll try, Otouto."

_-Naruto and Kuni-_

"Mmm.."

_Fuck..what did I do last night? Why am I naked? GAH! Kuni??_

Naruto suddenly shot up in bed and looked at Kuni, also naked in his bed.

"Mm...good morning, sunshine. Feeling well?"

Kuni said, rubbing her eyes.

"Did we..? You were..oh fuck! I can't-"

Kuni chuckled.

"We did and I wasn't."

"Wha..? But you were-"

"Oh, yeah. All I needed to do was mix up a few words. 'I'm not as think as you drunk I am.' Sound familiar? Alchohol NEVER stays in my system for long."

"Heh...Me neither."

"How about I make you some breakfast? That way, you don't have to eat ramen."

"Mm...how about we skip breakfast and have a double feature?"

"Ooh..you're so dirty, Naruto!"

_-End-_

And there's the end of Secret Desires!! For those of you who can't get enough, I might write an epilogue.

Ciau!

Review, please!

Yo, I realised (and it was pointed out to me) that I had made the mistake of plagerism. My bad. I deleted the plagerized chapters and re-wrote them. I apologize to any authors that I used part of their stories in here.

I hope I can be forgiven


End file.
